


九九一十二 39

by 421711



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/421711/pseuds/421711
Summary: 第三十九章 By吴浩宇





	九九一十二 39

张天乐问：“我到底，是不是从一早开始就也喜欢你了？”  
这话他拿来问我真是奇怪，我哪里会知道呢，如果让我答，那当然不是了，他从一早开始也能喜欢我，天下还有这种美事呢？  
“阿宇，你怎么那么好啊，你怎么会那么有天赋呢，就好像……就像你第一次喜欢我，就能喜欢得这么好了，不是有很多恋爱经验所以熟能生巧，也不是很努力很努力，是跟早就计划好了一样，万无一失，什么错都不会出，你怎么这么好啊，你什么都会，连喜欢我这件事也会。”  
“你开始说胡话了你知道吗？”  
“才不是胡话，阿宇，阿宇，一辈子好长啊，我爸妈过不到一块去，像他们这样走到最后彼此厌恶的大有人在，可我不会像他们任何一方，你跟我也不会，我们会一直一直在一起。”  
“好，”我把他的手牵起来，“会一直一直在一起。”  
张天乐的腿时不时在乱蹬，我把他没喝完随手放在地上的水杯拿起来放回茶几上，以免被他碰洒了。  
重新坐回他身边的时候，张天乐愣愣地看着我，突然说了句：“你真好看。”  
我笑了两声，骂他：“喝醉了审美都出问题啦？”  
“我说真的，你真的很好看。”  
“哪有你好看。”  
“阴阳怪气。”张天乐嘟囔一句，安静了半晌，毫无预警地又开口：“阿宇，我想上你。”  
我听了这话，是真笑倒在了沙发上，笑够了就坐正，想回答却又笑了出来。  
张天乐问我：“你笑什么啊。”  
“不笑不笑不笑，不笑了。”我好不容易把笑止住，意犹未尽地努力板下脸，说：“我知道。”  
张天乐一下子窘迫得不行，脸红透了，憋着憋着也没说出个什么来，就干脆不出声了。  
“哎呀，别生气呀，我是确实知道。”我又带着笑意解释了一句。  
“你还说！”他瞪我一眼，自讨没趣地老实坐好。  
我把茶几上的水杯又够过来，把他那杯递给他，“把水喝完，喝完了就让你上。”  
张天乐表情明显是一惊，磕磕巴巴地问：“你说什么？”  
“我说把水喝完，喝完了去做。”  
“做、做什么？”  
“做爱啊。”  
“……去哪做啊？”  
“床上啊，你不会这就断片了吧？床在哪还记得清吗？”  
张天乐不知是惊多一些还是喜多一些，紧接着就问：“那、那你有……”  
“没有，直接来吧，又不会怀孕。”  
“那好、那好……快喝快喝。”他被噎得一愣，随即连忙拍拍我的手臂，催促我赶紧喝，我见他这举动，又乐不可支地笑倒在了沙发上，他咕咚咕咚一口气把水喝完了，才反应过来他这是显得有多急不可耐，一下子头都快埋到地上去了。  
我问他：“这么着急吗？”  
张天乐又被噎住了，我把我没喝完的半杯水放回去，回过身来的时候正好半跪着，腿一伸横跨到了张天乐身前，他曲着一条腿，我就只能直挺挺地贴着他，低头看下去，憋着不敢笑。  
他躲躲闪闪地不看我，我只好先俯身下去亲亲他，我拉过他的手从我衣服下摆里伸进去，他摸到我的腰，就势握上了。  
张天乐这个怂包就是需要一个开始，开始了，后面的他可太会了。

说要去床上也没去，张天乐猴急地就地开始了，我被他摁在沙发上，接了一个很深的吻，中间他又把我磕了，我贴着嘴唇轻声抱怨：“属狗的啊，这么爱咬人。”  
张天乐听不见话似的，专心致志地又亲又咬，手上也没停，我感觉身上都要被他揉碎了，过了一会我实在是有点疼，便也摸上他的腰使劲一搂，把他翻了个身，我直起腰来，跨坐在他腿上，避开了他下身那个位置。  
突然的颠倒让张天乐稍微清醒了一点，我眯起眼睛细细瞧着面前躺着的人，手自然而然地摸上他的胸膛，居高临下地吓唬他：“现在这个姿势很危险，我要是要上你你也没办法。”  
张天乐的眼神又迷惑了一下，答非所问道：“你怎么不害羞？”  
“你喜欢害羞的？”  
他的后劲上来了，刚把身子撑起来，手臂一脱力就又躺回了沙发里。  
我边笑边问他：“你还行不行了啊？”  
张天乐闻言把我往他怀里拉，我怕他没个轻重又要咬我，一躲闪就只被他抓了手，他说：“你来，你来自己感觉感觉。”说着便不由分说地把我的手往他裆部放，可手下感觉出来的和看见的没太大区别，不是很有活力的样子，张天乐好像睡着了一会，半天没什么动静，顿醒后才大着舌头解释道：“喝酒真误事……我觉得我、我现在，体内酒精、酒精浓度太高，疲软。”  
“我操，”听这话我笑得上气不接下气，我趴到他身上去，“我跟你说，过了这个村可就没这个店了，你可打算好啊。”  
“你先把衣服脱、脱了。”张天乐动手就要开始扒我衣服，“让我缓缓，一会就好……”  
我配合地帮他一把，他现在这个神志也就只能抓着我的衣服一角拉扯，连短袖衫得兜头往下脱这个动作都弄不明白了，我把衣服拽了，张天乐又重新揽肩抱上我，两臂并用，搂得紧紧的，我的脸被他捂在他脖颈和沙发靠背的夹缝里，呼吸极度不顺畅，眼前模模糊糊，没一会耳畔传来了轻微的鼾声。  
我靠。

第二天是我先醒的，定的闹钟响了，我把铃声按掉，拖着千斤重的脑袋坐了起来，防止自己又睡过去，转头一看张天乐，他背对着我趴在床的另一侧，感觉快掉下去了。  
我头痛欲裂，踢了踢他，“醒醒。”  
我伸个懒腰，去床头捞手机，张天乐也缓缓爬了起来，一脸懵，撑着身子低头一瞅自己，问我：“昨天不是在客厅喝的吗？”  
“是在客厅喝的，我看你断片也是在客厅断的吧。”  
“我就记得我在亲你，然后就没印象了。”  
“可不是，你后来就昏死过去了。”  
张天乐尴尬了一下，不动声色地换话题：“你把我弄回屋的？  
“废话，你难道还能自己走进来？死沉死沉。”  
他被我怼没了话，凑过来靠我靠得近了些，悄悄地问：“那……”  
“不行，等会我得出去。”  
张天乐突然警觉道：“你要干嘛？”  
“毕业旅行。”我边说边起床找衣服穿，“班长学委他们几个都去，找家旅行社先问问情况。”  
“又是班干活动呗？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么这么突然？”  
“不突然啊，昨天唱歌的时候约的。”  
“那你怎么没跟我说啊？”  
我停下动作，无语地看向他，“哥们，我跟你说了，刚定完时间我就跟你说了，可你那时候已经高了。”  
张天乐一脸赧然，小声地说：“……我也要去。”  
“你酒醒了？”  
“我想跟着你。”  
我把衣服套好，拍拍他的脸，“那快起来洗脸刷牙换衣服。”

走了几家旅行社，最后还是敲定了第一家，目的地也基本确定了云南，定制纯玩团，时间大概会落在七月初出发，一共七八天的行程。  
“现在就是五种方案，昆明丽江大理是标配，方案一，沪沽湖，方案二，香格里拉，方案三，沪沽湖香格里拉都有，就得加一天，方案四，西双版纳，方案五，就按标配走，升级个玉龙雪山，还能减一天，最便宜，群里搞个投票吧，人数定不下来起码先把行程定下来。”  
从十点聊到十一点半，班长在咨询台前撑着脑袋，了无生气地做了总结，我在边上按他说的编辑群发消息，张天乐在后面坐着也乖乖地没吱声。  
班长发挥了砍价的隐藏技能，在打包票起码有二十人参团的情况下，把人均价位在原有基础上砍了一百二，当然最终报价会根据实际的出团路线做调整，但人均省了一百多块钱是没跑的，费尽口舌的班长光是谈拢报价就喝了三杯水，这会的他身上笼罩着圣光，我们都没敢上前打扰。  
趁着工作人员去复印资料的功夫，班长回过头来骂我们：“你们这一个个怎么这么没用啊，都哑巴啦？不会帮着说点啥吗？”  
“我们哪有这能耐啊……大家说说，叹为观止有没有，班长你以后肯定是生意人，苟富贵苟富贵。”  
“我们是以免打乱你的节奏保持沉默，吵吵闹闹的像什么样子，对不对。”  
“牛逼牛逼，班里要不去三十个人都对不起班长这份劳苦功高。”  
“吴浩宇，群里大致什么意见啊？”  
我突然被点名，连忙又看了眼手机，有些为难地说：“他们都觉得太贵了，相对来讲偏标配的人多一些，因为便宜。”  
“靠，那我们在这废这么半天劲干嘛啊。”  
班长开口道：“你跟他们说，现在花钱的就是机票和景点门票了，住宿我们才要的三星，古城里都是住客栈，再便宜只能是花时间坐火车去坐火车回了。”  
群聊意见永远统一不了，越说越乱，有人不满意三星酒店，有人吐槽坐火车，甚至还有人说别报团了自助游不好吗。  
班长明显被弄得有些烦了，“谁说的呀？说话不带脑子吗，那么多人，不报团谁组织，谁安排，丢了伤了谁负责？三星不满意倒是愿意花钱才行啊，那这样干脆省内游算了，便宜方便又安全，一口气来回回家住。”  
气氛一时间有些低迷，工作人员也回来了，问我们：“怎么样啊？决定好了没有？”  
谁都说不出个所以然来，班长终于还是出来以身作则拍板定案，“这样，就让一个人来选，选完了就是这个路线，不变了，到时候谁爱去谁去，组不成二十人团就组小团，不差那一百二。张天乐，你说，你想去哪个？”  
张天乐一直一副懵懵懂懂的表情看我们几个“吵架”，突然就接到了这么个大任务，一时间眼里全是问号，他不确定地问：“我来决定？”  
“对，你不常来内地母亲这边玩，你来选。”  
我忍不住用手把半张脸捂了起来，无力地掩着我的爆笑，班长恐怕是还以为张天乐是个土生土长的香港同胞，高三才第一次回内地，熟不知张天乐分明是个如假包换的内地小孩，只不过换了个地方长大而已。  
张天乐的表情明显是想说“我常来”，可说出口也只能是：“我说实话吗？”  
“说实话，你想去哪个我们就定哪个。”  
“我想去……”张天乐偷瞄我一眼，我对他挑挑眉，表示爱莫能助。  
“我其实想去西双版纳。”  
我把嘴绷上，埋头憋出内伤，张天乐这意料之外乱上加乱的功力我真给他竖个大拇指，可下一秒班长那头突然兴奋地一拍掌，我不明就里地抬头，就见班长伸手冲张天乐要击掌，伴随着响亮的一声“啪——”，班长说：“兄弟！真好！我最想去的也是西双版纳！”  
我跟我对面的人满脸不可置信，大跌眼镜，没想到会是这么个反转，只见班长欢欢喜喜地去跟工作人员确定西双版纳的路线了，纷纷佯装埋怨道：“独裁啊独裁，举报班长独裁啊！”  
班长抽空怼了回来：“最后一回，趁着还有机会再独裁独裁你们，以后上了大学我就得被别人独裁了。”  
这个包含了西双版纳的云南游毕业旅行就这么突然地、草率地被班长独裁了下来，张天乐功不可没，他凑到我身旁，悄声问：“什么情况？”  
“我算是看出来了，你莫名其妙成我们班班宠了。”  
“啊？”  
我拿肩膀顶了他一下，得了便宜还卖乖，“啊什么啊，准备一个月后去西双版纳吧！”

没有了上学和备考的日子突然空虚了下来，我有些不知道要干什么，每天睡到七点左右就自然醒了，想睡懒觉也再睡不着，这个房子的租期到月中就终止了，我这两天都住在这里，收拾我的东西。  
像离开学校一样，要离开这个住了不到一年的房子，也有点舍不得。想去年八月份我刚住进来那会，觉得这不好那不好，上楼还得爬楼梯，除了离学校近简直无一是处，渐渐地因为早上能多睡好一会才尝到甜头，也就慢慢住惯了，反倒现在回到自己家觉得床也硬马路也吵，还怀念起这间老房子来。  
张天乐在这其实没留什么东西，就牙刷毛巾拖鞋和几件衣服，当时我妈说要给他还回去，最后也没了下文。这回搬走我问张天乐这些东西要不要替他收好，他说衣服留下，别的就不要了。  
我倒是没什么收藏，或者说，私藏他旧物的习惯，当然曾经的那件校服除外。  
我拎着个垃圾袋，一路看一路把不要的东西往里扔，牙刷不要了，毛巾等会卷一卷当抹布使，瓶瓶罐罐的洗一洗冲一冲该回收的回收该拿走的拿走，我妈留下的所有塑料袋不要了，校鞋不要了，穿旧的校服短袖不要了，我的卷子、题册、辅导书在门口垒了高高一摞，等着一会请人上门收废品，其实一圈看下来，能扔的东西并不多，大部分都是能带走的。  
衣服才是永恒的重头戏，我看着一柜子由冬入夏的衣服发愁，我最烦叠衣服，从来都是团一团直接往衣柜里塞，我把行李箱摊开来，一件一件衣服往里扔。  
我妈跟收废品的大叔前后脚到了，跟我打了声招呼，就去厨房里搜罗能淘汰的东西，她唠唠叨叨地说我，一会是剩菜不吃了也不想着倒掉，饮料喝完了瓶子东一支西一支乱摆，过了会一进我屋，看我胡乱往行李箱里塞衣服，更是见不得这副场景，又把所有衣服拿出来一件件叠好才重新放进去。  
“就是个城东到城西的距离，要我说就该弄个大编织袋，所有东西一打包直接拎走完事了。”我说。  
“去去去，给你钥匙，”我妈说着把车钥匙扔给我，“你把你收拾好的一趟趟往下搬吧，车就在楼下停着，你叠个衣服真是太费劲了，从小就是，可不能指望你。”  
我无言以对地被支走了，来回搬了五六趟，热出一身汗。  
我们合二人之力把房子大致清扫了一遍，检查所有电器设备运转如常，墙壁地板什么的也没有损坏，四处拍好了照片，我妈喊我把房子钥匙给她，她把钥匙串挂在了木门背后的挂钩上，将门从内反锁，便准备离开。  
我反应不及，问道：“这就走啦？彻底走了？”  
“是啊。”  
“不是还有几天吗？”  
“哎呀就几天，你难道还会回来吗，中介到时候安排人过来检查清洁，没什么问题回头押金一结就行了。”  
是这样一个流程，可我还是觉得空荡，只好说一声：“太快了。”  
“那你要么再进去看一圈告个别吧，出来把门带上，再试一下还推不推得开了，我刚好下去把车掉个头。”  
我妈说完风风火火下楼开车去了，我回到屋里，四周陈设几乎变回了我刚住进来那时的样子，我把手摊开，掌心里躺着另一副钥匙。  
张天乐知道我这边要退租，提前把钥匙还给我了，刚才我没将这一副也交出去，本来就是额外配的，交了反倒说不清。我也不是想要留着这对钥匙好有什么以后再回来看看的企图，我是觉得，留个纪念也挺好。  
房子是个承载，装了很多回忆，我痛苦的高三，吃遍了的周边外卖，午间的小憩和熬的夜，我晦涩的单恋，一次次的争吵和冷战，还有那段最不可理喻的时光，后来终于都变成了爱。  
我的青春原本枯燥无聊，是因为开始跟张天乐有关，才变成了青春。


End file.
